How To Rock WMHS
by zevieshipper13
Summary: HTR and Glee fusion! Stevie and Zander both moved to Lima, Ohio and are going William McKinley High School together! See their adventures with each other and the other kids at school! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**So I asked y'all on twittah if I should do this and you said yes. So don't let me down tweeters! **

**This story is going to be a cross over, but I'm not putting it in the crossover section because I feel like I'm the only person that checks those for updates….. so yeah! Hope you likey! (That's my new word, if you didn't notice hahaha) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTR or anything from Glee.**

Background: Stevie moved away from Brewster two years ago when her mom got offered a new job. She now lives in Lima, Ohio. She and Zander are both Sophomores.

"Zander, I can't believe your dad got offered a job in my city!" I told Zander over the hpone.

"I know, right? REUNION BABY!" He replied.

"WOOHOO!" We both laughed for a minute. "So how far way are you?" I asked again.

"30 minutes, maybe 40."

"Sweet!"

"I know. I can't wait to see you again! Its been two years!"

"Eeeep! I'm so excited!" I giggled. "So where's your new house?"

"Uhhhh, 284 Alexandria Blvd. I think.

"No way. You're joking, right?"

"Um, no? Why?" Zander asked confused.

"I live at 286 Alexandria Blvd."

"For real?" He asked.

"For real. Dude, we're gonna be neighbors!"

"This day just keeps getting better and better!" I laughed at Zander's remark.

"Hey Z I gotta go. But I'll see you soon neighbor!"

"See ya Steves." I hung up and got ready for my day. Since it was summer, I had nothing to do but wait for Zander to arrive. And I could not be more impatient.

"Hey mom, I'm going for a walk." I yelled to her, for I was at the door and she was in her room upstairs.

"Okay sweetheart. Be careful." She yelled back. I walked out and headed straight for the park hoping it would distract me from my excitement, not to mention, anxiety over the fact that soon my best friend, who I haven't seen in two years, will be here!

I had completely lost track of time and realized that it had been two hours since I had talked to Zander, meaning he was probably already here. I raced back to my house to fix my makeup and such then go over to Zander's. As soon as I walked in my front door someone grabbed me by the waist and covered my mouth.

"Guess who." They whispered in my ear with a deep husky voice. I knew who it was instantly. I stuck my tongue out and licked his hand so it would be removed from my mouth. "Gross Steves. " He snatched his hand back and I turned around and gave him a giant hug.

"Zander!"

"Hey baby!"

We unwrapped from our hug.

"Very original welcome Z. You're lucky I knew it was you." I winked.

"So you're still just as aggressive as always?" He joked back.

"You know it." I smiled.

"So what is there to do in this state?"

"Not much. There's a park a few blocks away. Ooh! I can walk you too your new school!"

"Okay, sure. Let's go."

"Mom I'm going to-"

"Yeah I know, I heard! Have fun you two." She said as she walked into the kitchen.

We walked down to the school; William McKinley High School.

" It looks really small." I commented

"Haven't you been going here this past year?"

"Nope. For some odd reason 9th grade is still considered middle school in this town." **(I know that's fake, but just go with it.)**

"Oh. So looks like we'll be the newbies."

"Yep. Hey did you ever get your license Mr. 16 year old?" I joked.

"You know I did."

"It'd be embarrassing if you didn't. You've been studying since before I moved."

"Yeah, that's why I got an 86 percent on my first try!"

"Nice!" I high fived him. "So you'll drive me to school then?" I joked.

"Sure baby."

"I was kidding."

"Well, we are neighbors. It wouldn't be a problem. And do you really want to ride a hot smelly bus?" He asked.

"Good point."

We walked back to my house and watched TV for a little while.

"Hey, my parents want me home so I can help them unpack. But I'm sure I'll see you tomorrow." He got off the couch and walked to the front door.

"Wait! I'll walk you to your house."

"Yeah, cause I have such a long walk!" He said sarcastically.

"Well excuse me, it's only been two years since I've spent time with you." I fake pouted.

"I'm just kidding. Come on, let's go."

We cut through my backyard and climbed my fence to get to his house, which was on the left of mine.

"I had a fun day today Steviekins." He nudged me as we got to his door.

"Same. I missed you." I pulled him into a hug.

"Me too." He whispered in my ear. "Bye Steves." He opened his door and walked in.

"Bye Z." I smiled and walked back to my house. I'm so thankful my best friend is back.

**Thtas the first chappie! Lemme know whatcha think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup y'all? Ready for a new chappie? Hope so! Okay so, this story will include Glee characters- new an old. And most likely fairly similar storylines and songs. But I'm going to put my on twists on them!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTR or anything Glee.**

JUMP TO FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL

Im outside ur house. Come out wen ur ready. –Z

I ran downstairs, grabbed my bag, and kissed my mom goodbye. I went outside and saw Zander sitting in his car, which was parked in my driveway. I opened the passenger side door and got in.

"What's up baby?" He asked with a smile, which didn't go unnoticed.

"Why in the world are you so happy? Its flipping 6:30 in the morning and summers over." I pouted.

"Not sure exactly. Maybe I'm happy to be going to school with you again."

"Yeah right. You're just excited to see the hot girls."

"I will not deny that." He winked. I gave him a small laugh.

"I'm glad I'll at least know someone today. I don't think I'd survive without a friend." I said.

"I know, I know. You just can't live without me." He joked.

"Whatever gets you to sleep at night." I joked back.

We pulled into the school and parked in the far lot assigned for students. Zander, being the gentleman he claims he is, opened my door and helped me out. We walked through the giant double doors and to our lockers which, luckily, down the hall from each other.

I walked up to his locker once I was done. "Meet back here at the end of day?"

He nodded. "See you at lunch."

"See you then." I said. I put my bag on my shoulder and walked to my first class; Spanish with Mr. Schuester. The first thing I saw was a grown man that I'm assuming is Mr. Schuester and three other boys standing in the front of the room wearing sombreros and ponchos. They were holding maracas and singing La Cucaracha. I sat down in the closest empty seat next to a pretty brunette girl. She seemed a bit shy, so I thought I'd introduce myself.

"Hi, I'm Stevie." I gave her a shy smile.

"Marley." She matched my smile.

"Is this how every Spanish class is going to start?" I asked trying to start a conversation.

"Dear Lord I hope not." She said with a small laugh. I couldn't help but laugh along. "When do you have lunch?" Marley asked.

"Uhhh," I took out my schedule, "11:15."

"You wanna maybe, I don't know, sit by me?"

"Well, I told my friend Zander that I'd sit by him at lunch," Her smiled dropped a little, "But I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you joined us!"

"Really?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure!"

LUNCHTIME

"Hey Steves!" Zander said as set his tray down on the table, oblivious to Marley sitting next to me.

"Hey, Z. This is Marley. She's in my Spanish class. Marley, this is Zander." He smiled and shook her hand.

"So, how do you guys know each other?" Marley asked while she started eating her lunch.

"Stevie and I used to go to the same in elementary and most of middle school." Zander started.

"Yeah, but I moved here halfway through eighth grade. And Zander's dad got a new job out here, so he moved her this past summer." I finished.

"Oh. That's cool. I just moved here this summer because my mom got a new job." She said.

"Cool." Zander smiled. The bell rang, signaling lunch was over. Marley, Zander, and I all walked out together but parted ways once we got to the main hallways.

"See you guys later, I guess." Marley said.

"Definitely." I smiled and turned over my shoulder to get to my next class.

AFTER SCHOOL

I was finishing up at my locker when I felt someone looking at me. I turned around to see Zander leaning up against the lockers adjacent to mine.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yep. Let's get out of here."

We walked past a lot of classrooms and we were almost to the main doors when we saw Marley with her ear pressed up against a classroom door.

"Marley? What are you doing?" I asked. She jumped a bit, but quickly recovered.

"Come here." She gestured us over to her. We did. Zander pressed his ear up to the door and soon I did too. There was music. It sounded like a group of people singing some old Journey song. But it was really good.

"Wow. Whoever is in there is really good." I said. Just then the door opened revealing a room full of kids and a teacher, who I later realized was Mr. Schuester , staring at us.

"Welcome to Glee Club," Mr. Schuester said, "Would you like to join?"

"Um, that's okay. We were just leaving." Zander said as he grabbed mine and Marley's arm and pulled us away.

"Tryouts are tomorrow just in case you change your minds." We heard Mr. Schuester say as we speed walked down the hall.

"Well, we should probably go home before we intrude on anymore clubs." I said.

"Mar, do you want a ride?" Zander asked.

"Um, no that's okay. I have one. She just….on her way." Marley said, unsure.

"Okay. We'll see you tomorrow then!" I said as Zander and I walked out the door. We had reached his car, got in and soon were on our way home.

"So…. Glee Club. You wanna join it?" He asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Do you?" I asked.

"I asked first."

"I asked second."

"I will if you will." He said.

"I will if you will." I replied back.

"Well then, I guess we're joining Glee Club." He said with a smile.

"I guess so."

_Glee Club. This ought to be interesting._

**Hope you likey! I'm taking song suggestions for their auditions btw! Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry its taken me so long to update! I've had literally no motivation. My b. **

**Thanks for all of your song suggestions! I actually had a few of them in mind already, but you guys really helped me confirm my choices! This chapter will probably include more of the Glee characters. Just a tip, if you watch Glee, forget everything that has ever happened on the show. Every song, every storyline. Everything. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTR, the songs used in this chapter, or anything from Glee.**

_Honk Honk!_

I walked outside to Zander's car and got in. He greeted me with I big smile on his face.

"Seriously, how are you so happy every single morning?" I asked.

"Not sure. But today there's a reason."

"And that would be?"

"Hello. Glee Club auditions today!" He nudged me with his elbow, "You're still auditioning right?"

"Yeah, yeah. I told you I would, so I am."

"Sweet."

We drove in comfortable silence for the rest of the ride. When we arrived, Zander did his usual jump over the hood to beat me to opening my door. He helped me out and we walked inside.

"Hey guys!" We heard a voice behind us call.

"Oh hey Mar!" I said as she walked up next to me.

"Hey, are you two still trying out for Glee Club?" She asked.

"Heck yeah baby!" Zander said. "We can't wait!"

"Me either!" Marley smiled.

Mar and I walked off to Spanish while Zander went to history. When we walked in Mr. Schue greeted us with a big smile, just like Zander did when I got into his car.

"Hello. I look forward to seeing you ladies at Glee Club Auditions this afternoon." He said.

"We are looking forward to it." Marley said. I nodded with a, probably not very convincing, smile.

In reality, I wasn't really looking that forward to Glee Club auditions. I get terrible stage fright. In fifth grade when I vomited on stage during a solo in our choir show. End of solo career

END OF THE DAY- GLEE CLUB AUDITIONS.

"Alright, welcome everyone! My name is Mrs. Schuester, but you can call me Mr. Schue. We are very pleased with the turnout this afternoon. Kurt here will lead you all to the choir room where you can practice and wait until its your turn. Kurt." He gestured a ver y pale, fashionable boy to walk over to us.

"Follow me." The boy, Kurt, said as he walked out of the auditorium and to the choir room. "You can also practice in the hallways if you'd like, but stay in this general area and don't get too close to the auditorium. We want all auditions to stay private. Is that clear?" We all nodded and Kurt smiled again. "Alright, um, Wade Adams? Are you here?"

An African American girl walked up in a very sequined dress. She kind of reminded me of Kacey.

"That is me. And I go by Unique most of the time."

"Alrigthy then." Kurt scribbled something onto the sheet opf paper on his clipboard. "You're up first."

Unique walked with Kurt to the auditorium, leaving about 25 other students sitting awkwardly in the room.

"Hey, you wanna go in the hallway with Mar and I?" Zander whispered in my ear. I nodded and out we went.

"Okay, I'm officially nervous." Mar said. "Those other kids look good."

"Yeah, but I'm sure we're all better." Zander said smugly. The door opened and we all turned around. There stood a half- black boy and a blonde girl in a cheerleading uniform.

"Hey, uh, can we join you guys?" The boy said.

"Sure." Zander said hesitantly. I glanced over at Marley to see her totally flabbergasted.

"Looks like love at first sight." I whispered to Zander. He gave me a confused look. I pointed at Marley. He laughed, and then lightly smacked her on the arm, snapping her out of her daze.

"Um, my name is Jake. This is my girlfriend Kitty." The boy said as he sat down on the floor with us. I could see Marley's smile visibly deflate.

"I'm Zander."

"M-Marley."

"How about you? You gotta name?" Kitty said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes. I could already tell that I wasn't going to like this girl. "Stevie."

"Steve? That's an odd name for a girl. Were your parents high when they had you or something?" She said, still smirking.

I scoffed. "Stevie. And you're one to talk _Kitty_."

"Whatevs." She rolled her eyes and turned back to Jake.

We heard footsteps down the hallway. Kurt.

"Hey guys, are any of you Jake…uh….there's no last name." He asked.

"That's me." Jake stood up.

"Oh okay, follow me."

Eventually Jake returned, with a slightly sour look, I might add.

"How'd it go man?" Zander asked.

"Schue's bogus. He didn't even let me finish my song."

"Its okay baby. It's probably because you were so good you made the returning members feel bad about themselves." Kitty said as Jake picked up his backpack.

"Whatever. Just hurry up and audition so we can leave."

Kitty walked down to the auditorium, auditioned, and was back in no time.

"Sucks that you have to follow me. I killed it." Kitty smiled at Mar and I then walked out with Jake on her arm.

"Uhhh, Marley Rose?" Kurt said behind us.

"Go kill it Mar." Zander said.

"You'll do great." I said, squeezing her hand. She gave us a grateful smile and walked away with Kurt.

She returned in no time, as well.

"Hey, how'd you do!?" I asked.

"Amazinggggg! I hit every note!"

"That's great Marley!" Zander said as he hugged her.

"Okay well, I have to go meet my mom at the car. Good luck though! I'm sure you'll both do great!" She walked out as Kurt walked up to us.

"Alright, Zander and Stevie?" He asked. We nodded. "You guys are the last two left, therefore we're going to bring you guys in together. Is that okay?"

"Yeah sure." Zander said.

"Its cool with me." I replied.

"Okay, follow me."

We walked into the auditorium and were seated.

"Now Zander, your name is first. So, uh, you're up!"

He walke dup to the stage.

"Hi, my name is Zander Robbins and I'll be singing 'The A Team' by Ed Sheeran."

"Great Zander. Start whenever you're ready."

"Okay." He said with a smile. He looked at me then at the abnd. Soon the music starts playing.

_White lips, pale face_

_Breathing in snowflakes_

_Burnt lungs, sour taste_

_Light's gone, day's end_

_Struggling to pay rent_

_Long nights, strange men_

_And they say_

_She's in the Class A Team_

_Stuck in her daydream_

_Been this way since 18_

_But lately her face seems_

_Slowly sinking, wasting_

_Crumbling like pastries_

_And they scream_

_The worst things in life come free to us_

_Cos we're just under the upperhand_

_And go mad for a couple of grams_

_And she don't want to go outside tonight_

_And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland_

_Or sells love to another man_

_It's too cold outside_

_For angels to fly_

_Angels to fly_

_Ripped gloves, raincoat_

_Tried to swim and stay afloat_

_Dry house, wet clothes_

_Loose change, bank notes_

_Weary-eyed, dry throat_

_Cool girl, no phone_

_And they say_

_She's in the Class A Team_

_Stuck in her daydream_

_Been this way since 18_

_But lately her face seems_

_Slowly sinking, wasting_

_Crumbling like pastries_

_And they scream_

_The worst things in life come free to us_

_Cos we're just under the upperhand_

_And go mad for a couple of grams_

_But she don't want to go outside tonight_

_And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland_

_Or sells love to another man_

_It's too cold outside_

_For angels to fly_

_An angel will die_

_Covered in white_

_Closed eye_

_And hoping for a better life_

_This time, we'll fade out tonight_

_Straight down the line_

_And they say_

_She's in the Class A Team_

_Stuck in her daydream_

_Been this way since 18_

_But lately her face seems_

_Slowly sinking, wasting_

_Crumbling like pastries_

_They scream_

_The worst things in life come free to us_

_And we're all under the upperhand_

_Go mad for a couple of grams_

_And we don't want to go outside tonight_

_And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland_

_Or sell love to another man_

_It's too cold outside_

_For angels to fly_

_Angels to fly_

_To fly, fly_

_Angels to fly, to fly, to fly_

_Angels to die_

I was breathless. I don't remember Zander being such a great singer. I clapped, along with everyone else in the room.

"Wow. That was incredible. Thank you." Mr. Schue said.

"Your turn." Kurt whispered in my ear. I got up and started walking to the stairs leading to the stage. I high fived Zander on my way up.

"Hi, my name is Stevie Baskara and I'll be singing 'Turned To Stone' by Ingrid Michaelson." I looked at Zander nervously. He gave me a thumbs up and a reassuring smile.

The piano intro started. I took a deep breath and started singing. Well, tried. Nothing came out and I had missed my first line. I took another deep breath and tried again. Nothing. Suddenly my stomach started to churn. _Oh gosh no. Please no._ The bile taste filled my mouth as I sprinted offstage. I just barely made it to the bathroom before my stage fright got the best of me.

After a few minutes of retching, I was finally done. I flushed the toilet, wiped my mouth, washed my hands =, and walked out. I saw Zander waiting for me.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, I guess."

"What happened?"

"My stage fright got the best of me. Again." I could feel my eyes start to water.

"Hey, its okay. Maybe Mr. Schue will let you retry it."

"There's no point. I'm just going to screw it up again."

"You don't know that!"

"Yes I do Z!" I cried. He wrapped me into a hug and tried to calm me down.

HTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTRH TRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHT RHTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTR

The next morning's car ride was tense. Our silence wasn't comfortable, but awkward.

"Can talk about the elephant in the room?" He asked breaking the silence.

"What." I said monotone-ish.

"Steves, just talk to Mr. Schue."

"No Zander. Its done and over with. I don't want to talk about this anymore." I crossed my arms and angled my body towards the window.

We reached the school and did our usual routine. As we were walking in, Marley stopped us.

"The list is up!" She said and grabbed our hands, dragging us down the hallway to the choir room door, where the list was hung. Marley went first.

"I got in!" We high fived her.

"Who's next?" Zander asked.

"I can't. You go first." I said to him. He walked up to the list. When he turned around, his smile was crazy big.

"I'm in!" He said. Now it was my turn. Although, I'm pretty sure I knew the results. When I reached the list I saw the names of all the new members:

_Wade "Unique" Adams_

_Sugar Motta_

_Marley Rose_

_Jake Puckerman_

_Zander Robbins_

_Kitty_

I turned around. "Nope." I said. Zander walked up to me, attempting to hug me. I shook him off though. "I gotta go." I ran to the auditorium and sat there. I stayed there by myself all day. Drowning myself in my sorrows. It was nice, until it was interrupted.

"Hey Steves. I've been looking for you all day." Zander said as he walked onstage to join me.

"Well, you found me." I said glumly.

"How ya doing?"

"How does it look like I'm doing?" I asked bitterly.

"Okay, you need to smile. Obviously. Luckily, I have the perfect way." He smiled and put his ipod onto the dock that I didn't realize was there.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm singing. And you are too."

The music started and I couldn't help but smile. The song was one of our favorite oldies to rock out to in the car.

_[Zander]_

_You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar _

_When I met you. I picked you out _

_I shook you up _

_And turned you around _

_Turned you into someone new. _

_Now five years later on you've got the world at your feet _

_Success has been so easy for you. _

_But don't forget it's me who put you where you are now _

_And I can put you back down too. _

_Don't _

_Don't you want me? _

_You know I can't believe it _

_When I hear that you won't see me. _

_Don't _

_Don't you want me?_

_You know I don't believe you _

_When you say that you don't need me. _

I decided to let loose and enjoy myself for the first time today. I smiled and began singing with him.

_[Both]_

_It's much too late to find _

_When you think you've changed your mind _

_You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry. _

_Don't you want me baby? _

_Don't you want me - oh?. . . _

_Don't you want me baby? _

_Don't you want me - oh?. . . _

Zander gestured me to take the next verse.

_[Stevie]_

_I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar - _

_That much is true. _

_But even then I knew I'd find a much better place _

_Either with or without you. _

_The five years we have had have been such good times _

_I still love you. _

_But now I think it's time I live my life on my own _

_I guess it's just what I must do. _

_[Both]_

_Don't _

_Don't you want me? - _

_You know I can't believe it _

_When I hear that you won't see me. _

_Don't _

_Don't you want me? - _

_You know I don't believe you _

_When you say that you don't need me. _

_It's much too late to find _

_When you think you've changed your mind _

_You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry. _

_Don't you want me baby_

_Don't you want me - oh _

_Don't you want me baby? _

_Don't you want me - oh _

_Don't you want me baby_

We finished the song, laughing out of our minds, when suddenly we heard clapping.

"Congrats Stevie. Welcome to the Glee Club." Mr. Schue said from the door then walked out.

I turned to Zander with a shocked look on my face. He just grinned from ear to ear.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"You just joined Glee Club." He replied. I laughed and jumped into his arms for a giant hug. We laughed and he spun me around.

"By the way, practice starts in five." Mr. Schue peeked his head in to yell to us.

We looked at each other with devious smiles. Obviously, we were thinking the exact same thing.

"Race you to the choir room." We said in unison.

**Hope you liked this incredibly cheesy chapter! Let me know what you thought! And feel free to suggest themes to do in Glee Club (ex. Britney Spears week, 80's music week, etc.) Thanks dolls!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I'm crazy busy! Hopefully I'll be updating all of my multi chapters and starting a new one! Plus, new one-shots! I have a ton of ideas I just don't ever have time to type them up! Again, so sorry! Oh, and HAPPY ZEVIE MONTH! Hope you enjoy this update! Especially you AllyouneedisLove49887 and LostInTheStars24 ;)**

**P.S. I realized I didn't introduce the other characters, so if they're thrown in just go with it! They'll get explained later! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTR or anything from Glee or any songs used in this story!**

It's been a month since I joined Glee Club and I still haven't sang. I got over my stage fright, I just haven't wanted to sing. Okay, I take that back. It's more like I haven't been able to sing. You see, Mr. Schue chooses who gets the solos and, well, I'm not really his favorite. For reasons that I don't know. But guess who one of his favorites is. Zander. Of course. Because no one can resist Zander.

Okay now I sound bitter. But I can't help it! All I want is a solo. But Mr. Schue won't even give me the chance. And that ticks me off.

"Hey Stevie. What's up?" Kitty said, a little too nicely, as she slammed my locker shut, just barely missing my hand.

"Um, nothing much." I tried walking away but Kitty stopped me.

"That's a really cute shirt Steves." She smiled. Something was up…

"What do you want?" I asked skeptically.

"Look Stevie, I can tell that you're just as pissed off at Mr. Schue as I am. And we aren't alone. Brittany, Unique, Sugar, and Tina are very unpleased as well." She said matter-of-factly.

"Where are you going with this?"

"Would you be interested in making our own all- girl group?"

"And just how would we manage that? A teacher has be involved with every club."

"Already taken care of. So are you in?" She stared me in the eyes, waiting for my answer.

"No thanks." I started to walk away.

"Don't you some spotlight Stevie!? Think about it!" She yelled behind me then stormed off. I rolled my eyes.

"Boo!" Zander popped out of nowhere.

I gasped, "Oh my gosh Z, don't do that!" I smacked his arm while he chuckled.

"Hey, what did Kitty Cat want?" He teased.

Should I tell him? He'd probably go all rage if I did. Better not.

"Oh nothing. Just dishing out a random insult. The usual." I shrugged and started to walk to Glee Club. As we walked in, I noticed that some people were missing.

"Where are all the other girls?!" Marley asked me frantically.

"Don't ask me! I don't know!" I lied. Luckily, Marley believed me. Zander, on the other hand, saw right through my lie. He gave me a questioning look, which I ignored. I grabbed a seat, naturally in the back, next to Jake. Mr. Schuester walked to the center of the room to start the lesson.

"Okay, as you all can see we're short a few members, but that's okay!"

"No it isn't Mr. Schue!" Sam Evans yelled. "All the girls left! Now all we have left is Marley and Zander's friend." Okay, that made me mad. I know I haven't been very outspoken, but come on! It's been two months! You should know my name!

"I have a name, you know." I spat at Sam. I received slightly shocked looks, for, like I said, I haven't spoken much. But that really made me mad.

"Whatever." Sam said. "As I was saying, what are we going to do for sectionals? We need girls!"

"Its okay, Marley can sing the female leads." Mr. Schue said.

"Excuse me? What about me? What, do you expect me to just sway in the back like some prop?" I asked, getting more and more frustrated. **(A/N shoutout to whoever can tell me who said that line on Glee!)**

"Stevie, it's okay. Calm down." I guess Zander could sense my anger. He grabbed my arm

"No, I won't calm down! I know I'm not one of his favorites, but that doesn't mean I don't deserve a chance to show what I can do!" I stood up and started to walk out of the room.

"Hey, I don't choose favorites! I love all of you equally." Mr. Schue defended himself.

"Oh yeah? Is that why I get all those solos? " I asked Mr. Schuester. A guilty look appeared on his face.

"Steves, come on, that's not true." Zander cut me off.

"Come on, yeah not all of us get solos, but you'll get your chance eventually." Blaine Anderson agreed.

"Yeah, when Marley graduates. Oh wait, I'll be graduating then too." I snapped back.

"Stevie, come on. Sit down and let Mr. Schuester finish his lesson." Zander said, pulling me to sit back down.

"No! Why should I listen to him if he's not going to listen to me!?"

"Steves." Zander glared at me. "Sit down."

"No. I'm sick of being treated like I'm nothing. Like I don't matter. And I know I'm not alone."

"What do you mean?" the kid with the dreads, Joe, asked.

"Why else do you guys think the rest of the girls left? Because who gets all the solos? Marley. Who gets all the female duet parts? Marley. Who gets all the-"

"Alright, alright we get it. But that doesn't mean that you won't get one eventually." Jake interjected.

"Well, maybe I don't want one eventually. Maybe I want one now." And with that I stormed out of the room.

"Oh, she was the one that almost puked onstage at auditions right!?" Artie asked, finally reaching an epiphany. I heard everyone else groan.

Despite my better judgment, I decided to turn around and glance into the window. When I did all I could see was the disappointed look I was getting from Zander. Oh well. He doesn't get it. He doesn't know how it feels to be unappreciated. He's one of the stars. He always has been, even back in Brewster. Well, I'm not going to take this anymore.

As I was storming through the hallway, I was stopped by a sickly sweet voice.

"Stevie? What's the matter sweetheart? Glee Club got you down?" Kitty asked, teasingly. I rolled my eyes and turned around to face her.

"Is that all-girls group still happening?" I asked.

"Of course. Why?" She asked, confused.

"I want in." I told her.

"Well, lucky for you, we needed one more sex goddess to join. Think you can handle it?" Kitty asked me, getting all up in my business.

"Bring it on." I smirked.

"Alright Stevie. Welcome to the Troubletones." Kitty smiled.

**Oooh! What do you think Zander is going to do when he finds out?! Will he freak!? Review your thoughts! Hope you liked! **


End file.
